


A Favor From my Lady

by goblindaughter



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindaughter/pseuds/goblindaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela got Ennelynne Hawke a present. Short and fluffy. Set during Act II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor From my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, utappam is a Tamil dish that's basically batter with stuff cooked into it.

"This is for you," Isabela says, passing Ennelynne a small leather pouch. They're in the kitchen, waiting for the utappam to finish cooking. (Half the reason Isabela comes here is Ennelynne's cooking--Amell women know their food.)

"I didn't get you anything--"

"Oh, it's not like I paid for it. Open it!" She sounds excited. Ennelynne unties the strings and tips the contents  into her hand. It's a pendant--a long steel chain with a perfectly circular bronze lump on the end of it. The lump has a clasp. She presses it, and the lump pops open to reveal a miniature compass. Oh, this must have cost a fortune. It's beautiful.

"I see somebody got tired of how long our trips to the Wounded Coast take."

"We did spend three hours going in circles last time."

"I could have done that on purpose! For the scenery." The pirate quirks an eyebrow.

"It was raining."

"Fine, fine, you win, I was lost." Ennelynne holds the chain up to the light. "So, relatively speaking, how hot is this? I mean, can I wear it, or will it make my neighbors suspicious?"

Isabela chuckles. "It's sizzling, but only in Nevarra. Go on, put it on." 

She loops it over her head. The compass falls just between her breasts, and the chain is easily tucked under her armor. It'll be safe should she get attacked while wearing it. "Thank you, Bela," she says, leaning over to kiss the pirate on the cheek. "I love it." 

It's so faint she could just be imagining it, but she could swear that she sees a hint of a blush in Isabela's cheeks. Then Isabela hooks an arm around her neck and kisses her full on the mouth, and--well, it's hard to notice anything when that's happening.


End file.
